


Hitler Gets a Pet

by zombieez



Series: The great love of Hitler and Stalin [3]
Category: Historical - Fandom, World War 2 - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Parody, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieez/pseuds/zombieez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stalin feels bad for Hitler so he decides to get him a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitler Gets a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored, so I decided to make another part of this weird series. Enjoy.

Hitler loved his daddy. He loved every moment he spent with daddy Stalin. It was easier for them to be together since Hitler faked his death, but Stalin was a busy man. Being the leader of the Soviet union left him with very little time to spend with Hitler. This left Hitler feeling rather bored. He wasn't allowed to leave his room in case anyone saw him and realized who he was. It was unfair, but it is the only way he can continue seeing Stalin.

Hitler heard the door being unlocked and knew he was finally getting to see his daddy. 'Daddy! You came back!' Hitler almost shouted with excitement.   
He noticed that Stalin was with Winston Churchill. That was odd. Hitler didn't expect this, and he was scared of what it could mean.

'Hitler, I feel like I have not been a very attentive daddy recently. Being locked in this room all day must be very boring, so I thought I would hive you something to entertain you while I am away. I know how much you love animals so I got you a pet. Now, I couldn't get you a "normal" pet, so I hope its okay that I got you a human one instead,' daddy Stalin said.

Hitler was taken aback by his daddies kindness. He knew being a good boy would pay off. 'Thank you. Thank you so much daddy. I'll take really good care of him.' 

Stalin passed Hitler a box. 'This will have everything you need to take care of him. I have to go now, but I will be back later to play,' Stalin said.

"Now, you have to be a good little dog for me. Firstly, dogs do not war clothes. Take them off." Hitler ordered. Churchill obeyed his order, making Hitler very happy.

"Good. I want you to wear this collar. Under no circumstances are you allowed to loosen it." Hitler fastened the collar around Churchill's neck. He made sure it was tight enough so he would always feel constricted, but loose enough so it wouldn't affect his breathing. After all, Hitler always cared for his pets.

"You need your ears and your tail." Hitler put the headband with the dog ears on Churchill. Then, he reached for the lube. The tail was attached to a butt plug, and he didn't want to hurt his pet. He applied the lube and said "this might hurt a little" before shoving the butt plug up his ass.

Churchill cried out in pain. This gave Hitler a very naughty idea. "I can make the pain go away. All you have to do is drink my medicine." He whipped his cock out and Churchill looked at it curiously.

"This is a special type of syringe, you have to keep sucking until the medicine comes out. Don't worry, I will tell you what to do if you are struggling." Churchill started sucking Hitler's cock.  He could tell he had never done this before as he wasn't very good, but that could be fixed.

"Use more tongue." He ordered. Now it was beginning to get good. Hitler started moaning loudly. Daddy Stalin hasn't let him cum in three weeks, so he was very sensitive. "Faster, be a good doggie." 

Churchill was getting really good now. Hitler could feel himself building up to his orgasm fast. "I'm gonna-" Hitler said before cumming in Churchill's mouth. Churchill swallowed his medicine like a good little dog.

"You will feel better soon. For now, let's sleep." Hitler got into bed and Churchill went to his dog bed in the corner of the room.  
   
Hitler wished his daddy could read him a bedtime story, but he was very busy with work. He started to cry into his pillow. He would never know that Stalin had watched this all through the keyhole in the door.


End file.
